hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Pacific typhoon season/April-June
April 01W:NONAME Tropical Depression 01W 2 hours ago I was complaining of lack of tropical activity, and well here we are the second storm in 2 hours! Not expected to become much, or go anywhere. Yqt1001 03:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Finally! I was wondering when this basin would start up! This is the latest start in this basin since 2006! Yeah, and it's not likely to do much, but still, nice to have some activity. HurricaneFiona 11:58, April 2, 2011 (UTC) And ONE is gone now. Yqt1001 19:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) 02W:NONAME Tropical Depression 02W (Amang) 7 hours after the last storm dissipated..another one shows up. This storm is worth talking about. Expected to become a tropical storm before dissipating. Yqt1001 02:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :The WPac isn't supposed to get killer storms at this time of year, and although TD 2 isn't really a threat to land, it could become "Aere" in the next few hours or tomorrow. It is technically 02W in the WPac, like in the EPac, it's 1-E or 2-E, just to avoid the confusion with how the NHC names atlantic depressions... You could also refer to it's PAGASA name for the time being; same as the 2007 list, it is named Amang by them. Ryan1000 20:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and quick update: a frontal system has completly exposed it's circulation, little chance of developing now. Ryan1000 20:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) May 05:NONAME Tropical Depression 5 Man, the WPac is the only basin worldwide that's spittin' out sh!t, and this could be our third NS of 2010. If it does, it will become Sarika, but it's really close to land. It's about 250 miles southwest of Hong Kong, and it's just off of the Vietnamese coast. The folks out there should be wary of this one due to flood threats. Stay tuned. Ryan1000 20:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's pretty much died out by now, no more of this one. We had a brief hot streak here, but that's not going to last for the entire season. Ryan1000 23:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) 05W:SARIKA Tropical Depression 05W (Dodong) And a new storm develops. As I mentioned earlier, if it becomes named, it will become Sarika. It's currently in the South China Sea, and it's expected to head north, hit China as a TS, and then die away(the TD above wasn't monitored by the JMA, it's technically not 05W). Ryan1000 04:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nice too see the tropics picking up in activity. Yqt1001 14:00, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It's now been named by PAGASA, and the last time ths was used was in 2007, for tropical storm Wutip. This storm will likely not do too much to the Philipines, and possibly cause some heavy flooding in China. The Pacific is on a roll, four storms thus far, and two major hurricanes, including a may cat. 5. I will be watching out for Sarika in the next few days. Ryan1000 16:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Sarika And now it is Sarika. Yqt1001 20:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :It probrably won't get far past minimal TS intensity, but it still could cause flooding when it hits China. It's a minor tropical storm as of now, and I'd call for a 45 knot peak or so. Ryan1000 21:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::And it's made it's landing in southern China. They likely won't suffer so much from this dud, but it all depends. Ryan1000 15:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Now it's down and out. Ryan1000 14:42, June 11, 2011 (UTC) June 06:NONAME Tropical Depression 6 And another one develops in the Western Philipine Sea. This one is off of the southern Philipines, and if it becomes named, will become Haima. It's going to head into the southern China sea soon, and possibly northward from there. Assuming it becomes named, we will have 4 storms as of now, a pretty rapid start. Ryan1000 15:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) And... it's gone. Was expecting it to be Haima. Andrew444 12:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) 06W:HAIMA Tropical Depression 06W (Egay) And another one comes. It is currently named Egay by PAGASA, but it hasn't became Haima yet. Hopefully it will, we could use some activity. Ryan1000 01:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow... the Pacific is waking up. We have 5 storms (if this becomes a tropical storm), Aere, Songda, Sarika, Adrian, and future Haima. Andrew444 14:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :06W has Haima in it's forecast, in about 5 days though. Looks like all we can do is wait. Yqt1001 19:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :It's going to take it's time to develop apparently, but I won't worry about it for right now; I think we will see Beatriz before this one becomes Haima(already Egay by PAGASA). Ryan1000 20:06, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima (Egay) :And we have the fourth storm of the season! BTW... 'Haima' means sea horse in Chinese. Andrew444 12:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Wow that was a bit earlier than I expected. Nice to see another named storm in the Pacific though..it seems pretty good at kicking out storms this year. Yqt1001 14:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Tropical Storm 6W (not Haima)(Egay) : : :WAIT!!! It ''IS ''a TS according to the JTWC, but the JMA is still classifiying it as a TD. Andrew444 15:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) We don't need to include the PAGASA name after every section, but then again, we are getting more and more active out there. The tropics have had some more activity; at this time last year, the WPac had only one storm (Omais), and we ended up with only 14 named storms, 3 below the former record low in 1998, 8 typhoons, one lower than the former record low, also set in 1998, and the major typhoons tied 1977's record low:4. We have already had 4 storms here and one of those was a very rare May category 5. Last year the East Pacific had 4 named storms before July, 2 major hurricanes, one category 5, and Agatha, a catastrophic TS that tore apart Guatemala(yet somehow didn't become retired), and last year we ended up with 7 named storms(discounting Omeka), and 3 hurricanes, both all time record lows, beating 1977's record of 8 storms and 4 canes. Last year's AHS didn't begin until June 26, but we still ended up with 19 storms, 12 canes, and 5 majors. The Pacific is really waking up, but I highly doubt we will get what we got last year here. Last year was second only to 1977 as the least active worldwide season on record, with 68 named storms, 35 hurricanes 18 majors, and 4 category 5's. 1977 had 60 storms, 28 hurricanes, 14 majors(I think) and only one Lone category 5, Anita in the north Atlantic. Ryan1000 16:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Now TD6W again, won't restrengthen to a TS, looks like this is not getting to Haima. Yqt1001 13:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's dying down. It looks like we will have to wait until later. I'll be watching Beatriz. Ryan1000 16:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima (finally!) It's official. We not only have Haima, but Falcon too. Andrew444 18:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Surprises me as to how it missed the Philipines to the north, but it isn't out of the question for China or Vietnam. Ryan1000 01:03, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it's dead now. It's heading into Haninan Island and southern China as a minor TD. Hopefully it won't be that bad for China. Ryan1000 18:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima (Note: it was a TD briefly) Haima's coming back to life!!!! Andrew444 15:04, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :And its about to make landfall in Vietnam. Yqt1001 16:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Now it's gone. Andrew444 17:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC)